1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a device for adjusting the forme rollers at the plate cylinder of a rotary printing machine, a device in which the forme rollers are mounted so that they can be pivoted, via bearing levers, about distributor rollers and can be engaged with and disengaged from the plate cylinder. Means are provided for adjusting the distance between forme rollers and plate cylinder, and are configured for following a change in position of the plate cylinder, without influencing the distance between the plate cylinder and the forme rollers, by utilizing a reference ring which is provided centrically, or generally concentrically, with respect to the plate cylinder. The reference ring follows the changes in position of the plate cylinder and on which the forme rollers are supported thereupon by means for adjusting the forme rollers.
2. Background Information:
In a known embodiment of the type described, as disclosed in Federal Republic of Germany Patent No. 16 11 251, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,047a plate supported on the reference ring is assigned to each forme roller. Adjusting screws which are provided for adjusting the plate and thus the forme roller permit an adjustment of the forme roller with respect to the plate cylinder after having released the plate. Such a bearing is not stable in itself and features a play so that it does not ensure a highly precise adjustment of the forme rollers.